


Chirpy Kiss

by Zen_06



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: It’s time for the members’ to show their personal talents to the fans once again. But this time, a happy incident seemed to have occurred between the two shyest girls in the group of 7.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Kudos: 33





	Chirpy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Dami’s puffy cheeks when she bird-whistles is just so cute ><

As the cameras continued clicking away at the pretense of the 5 girls in front of them doing the modeling walks, the other two girls steered away from their annoying colleagues and bickered amongst themselves. 

Handong, who was a calmer senior compared to the younger Yoohyeon and Gahyeon, stood beside the normal Dami as they eyed them respectively. 

Perhaps the two got bored of looking at the ‘models’ that they start to impersonate each of the members. 

Starting with the easiest level, both the ice-princess and the prince battled it out to see which of the two can imitate their wolf companion to the best of their abilities. 

It wasn’t surprising that both went for the ‘I can’t see properly’ route with squinty eyes and an imprinted frown on their faces. As some of the fans started laughing at their antics, the other members took notice of the two girls and started imitating each other as well. 

Su-A with the wild side coming out from Yoohyeon earned both laughters from the members and disgust from the queen herself, unimpressed by the comical act from the puppy. 

JiU with the exaggerated self-introduction of pink-princess acted out by Siyeon was effortlessly funny as the girls continued to roll on their stomachs, trying to contain whatever laughter they had left in them after the long day. 

Gahyeon’s heart made of two sharks was squeezed out from the poor main rapper of the group as she squealed each line with pain. An act forced upon her by the members who heard the wish of the fans to see Dami act cute in front of them. All accompanied by Handong’s memeable line playing in the background. 

Lastly, it came down to the last member Dami as the members all tried their best to look like her in a serious manner, to which half of the group failed miserably by this point in time. 

From JiU’s failed impersonation to even holding a stick properly before starting to spin it to Su-A’s inability to rap 3 lines well, only one member managed to hold the fort till the end thanks to the second-youngest strict judgment towards her members. 

Handong was able to pull off several turns of the stick to rapping in her mother-tongue language, which pleasantly surprised both the fans and the members alike.. But there was still something missing that Dami refuses to pass Handong in her test. 

The ability to whistle like a bird in the way how the rapper does it. 

Being a quick learner, the princess pulled off the look rather quickly but met the problem of actually pulling the sound off her body. Fortunately, with the encouragement from the people around her, she succeeded in whistling after many trials and errors. 

Dami, surprised by her personal talent about to be robbed by another girl in the group, quickly spun around to check on Handong’s act while pouting.

_ Peck. _

In that instant, both girls’ faces turned beetroot with much confusion going on in the background. 

Questions of whether the royal pair made their lips have contact with each other had the other girls gay-panicking at their spots while Dami kept her cool at the side. On the other hand, the princess seemed to have her heart already melted by the slightest touch and she refused to let her hand down from her lips. 

“WHAT’S GOING ON??!!” JiU tried to calm the girls but failed to do so herself, screaming into the microphone as the girls struggled to cool their heads off at the unexpected scene. 

Only one thing was for sure, the unsusceptible kiss between the two girls was going to be the hottest topic in social media for at least one week after the fan-sign. 

And both girls aren’t ready for that.


End file.
